Bionic and Ninja
by shinxshinx1595
Summary: After the events of TDKA, Mike and Mal are dragged along to a new city, Mission Creek, which their hidden secrets from at the old school harbor problems. Old things from the past are painful to remember, but when they meet the Lab Rats, Mike has a challenge to deal with. Can he save the world or will he fail altogether? Sequel to TDKA.
1. Prologue: The Move! Mission Creek

**Shinx: A new story folks, the prologue for **_**Bionic and Ninja**_**! If you're new to this story, then I suggest you read its beginning story, **_**Total Drama Konoha Academy**_**!** **As well as credit to **_**daphrose**_** because Chase's past is loosely based on her story, **_**I'm a Weapon**_**. But Chase's past is from her story and from canon as well. Also, this story begins at the end of **_**Which Father Knows Best**_**. So Douglas is there and such.**

**Chase: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama, Lab Rats, Naruto/Naruto Shippuden except Diamond and her personalities. **

**Mike and Naruto: Enjoy folks!**

* * *

_**Prologue: Mission Creek! The Move!**_

Mike and Mal sighed in relief as they packed up all their stuff. Diamond mentioned they'll be staying with someone special who she'll work for to get her internship and credit hours done fast enough. So they just need to pack up their clothes and belongings while their friends will watch over their house for a while until they come back.

"I'll miss you Mike." Zoey said and enclosed Mike into a hug of embrace. "I know Zo, we just got together and then this happens… I'll miss you too." Mike whispered into her ear and kissed her cheek and she kissed him back on the lips.

"Yuck! I'm kinda glad we're moving so I don't have to see this romance!" Mal said and gagged a bit at their love and they glared at him.

"Stop it both of you." Diamond said as she walked out with a bag on her back. Mike and Mal glared at each other and growled but then calmed down a bit. It's been about a month since graduation and since the announcement of the move. Mike and Zoey were dating since the whole Nathan thing was over, Mal was being his annoying self, even though Mike took off Mal's restrictions since Diamond had hurt him in his privates and he heard about it. Diamond herself has been looking forward to this all the time.

"Time to get going." Mal said with a sigh as a taxi pulled up. Mike and Zoey shared a kiss as Diamond and Jose shook hands for the somewhat final time while Mal, Alejandro and Scott high fived each other and the gang waved as the three entered the taxi and it took off.

"Wanna hear a joke?" Mal suggested and the other two let out a groan in response.

* * *

_**A day or two later….**_

Diamond and Mike were waiting outside of the airport, looking around for their ride. Mal flipped off the roof with a sigh only for Diamond to smack him upside the head.

"OW!" Mal cried out and rubbed the bump swelling on his head. "You both need to know a rule. No using chakra or summoning until we get to somewhere no one would know of. We don't want people to find out about our secret. Got it?" The two boys nodded while Mal muttered under his breath. Another taxi pulled up as Mike cheered.

"Finally!" Mike said and grabbed his bag and slid into the seat as fast as someone with superhuman speed. Mal rolled his eyes and hopped in as well as Diamond grabbed her bag and slid in as well.

"Are you sure about this Mr. Davenport?" Bree asked as the whole family was gathered in the living room at the moment.

"I'm sure Bree, plus this girl's application did mention an IQ over 400." Donald responded back as knocking came to the door. "And I think our guests are here. Remember what I said, no bionics around them." Adam, Bree and Chase nodded and sighed as Leo let them in. Mal walked right in and Mike pulled him back.

"Woah there bro, no storming in." Mike said and Mal rolled his eyes as Diamond sighed at the two. "Um, hello. I'm Daiyamondo Aozora, just call me Diamond or Dia." Mike raised an eyebrow at Diamond.

"I thought I was the only one allowed to call you Dia…" Mike muttered and Diamond laughed a bit.

"It's Mal Smith." Mal plainly said with a roll of his eyes as Chase looked at Mal and Mike curiously. "Sorry about my brother, I'm Michael Smith, but you can call me Mike." Mike said soon after as Mal scoffed a bit.

"Shut it Mike." Diamond pulled the two away from each other before a fight could start. "I'm sorry about my little cousins but they tend to be twins that don't get along." Diamond laughed nervously.

"Lookie here, a twiddle Dee and a twiddle dum with a scaredy cat." Diamond turned and glared at Eddy soon after. Mal growled and had to resist doing a jutsu sign to summon his sword.

"Oh, that's Eddy, our home security system." Donald said so nothing else could happen and Diamond sighed a bit.

"I'm Chase." Chase said as he looked at Diamond with curiosity hidden in his eyes. Bree walked over soon after. "I'm Bree." She quickly introduced herself while Adam sat up on the couch.

"I'm Adam, nice to meet some nice people, hey, you know how to prank someone?" He asked and Mal grinned a bit. "I think I may like it here." Mal said soon after with a snicker and Mike and Chase gulped. "Well, I'm Leo by the way." Leo introduced himself and Mike smiled a bit. "Nice to meet you guys." Douglas walked out and noticed the meeting.

"I'm Douglas, Donald's brother." Douglas said then walked out the room. The three new arrivals sweat dropped soon after. "I'm Tasha, Donald's wife." Tasha said and Mal rolled his eyes. "Okay, now we're done with introductions right?" Mal asked only for a dodgeball to hit his face and make him hit the floor.

"Woohoo! Strike! Knockout to the emo!" Eddy cheered and Mike's eyes widened in fear a bit.

"EDDY!"

* * *

Mike sighed in relief as the twins room was finally set up as Mal nursed his black eye. The monitor in the room was covered up with a blanket stapled over it and the other cameras in the room and voice recorders were destroyed by Mal's rage.

"I can't believe I can't destroy that stupid machine without being discovered." Mal growled out and polished his sword as Mike light candles with his energy, making sure the others in the household knew they were asleep.

"I know Mal, but remember what Diamond says, we have to do. You remember the plane ride **(1) **here anyways? Diamond threatened you badly for being annoying." Mike mentioned as he controlled his energy to grow and shrink while he was making another scroll. "I remember it, I'm glad the people on there were asleep at the time." The energy candle went out soon after as Mike put away the scroll and ink.

"Come on Mal, we got to get some sleep. School starts tomorrow anyways." Mike mumbled as he laid down and Mal sighed and made his sword disappear in a puff of smoke. They both went to sleep but they didn't know that their conversation was overheard by a certain bionic teen with high intelligence.

* * *

**Shinx: There you go people. First chapter done at midnight. **

**Mal: The 1 was meant for me to ask, you want an omake of what happened on the plane?**

**Mike: Review or PM- *Naruto runs in and pushes Mike down***

**Naruto: NO! Next Time! **_**School! Training of the Past!**_

**Chase: *snickers at Mike's fate* Review or PM!**


	2. School! Training of the Past!

**Shinx: Okay, I'm back with another chapter… Hehehe**

**Mal: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama, Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, or Lab Rats except Diamond and her personalities which some may not be personalities, more likely split from Diamond's body, let you know on that.**

**Mike: Okay, let us start with an omake of the plane ride at the end!**

**Chase: Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: School! Training of the Past!**_

The alarm clocked buzzed but Mal grinned and turned it off fast. Mike didn't flinch as the clock was turned off, probably thinking he turned it off himself. Mal tiptoed over and drew on Mike's face with a silent chuckle and threw the marker in their closet and set the clock alarm for a different time.

'_This is going to be hilarious….'_

* * *

"MAL!" Mal burst out laughing as the shout rang from the house which the three bionic teens give Mal a curious stare. Mike ran into the room **(A/N: Mike has his regular look from Total Drama. Mal has the same but the red replaces the blue, and black replaces the white and a bit of purple on his sneakers for anyone to know) **with a very angered expression. A mustache, a black eye and a punctured lip were shown to be drawn onto Mike somehow, which creeped the three teens out.

"I'm going to kill you later." Mike growled out in pure rage and Mal laughed more in response as Mike turned around and left the room to come back in a few seconds with the permanent marker somehow washed off and he jumped across the room and tackled Mal. Mal let out a yelp and retaliated with a kick to Mike's chest and Mike gasped which Mal's eyes widen as Vito punched him right in the eye and threw Mal at the couch and gasped.

"Huh? But my shirt didn't get ripped off…" Mike muttered to himself as Mal let out a groan and Adam laughed and Chase raised an eyebrow at Mike.

"Great job with that fight Mike!" Adam said and Mike laughed nervously as Mal shot a glare at him and rubbed his eye, the eye without the hair over it, which kinda had to suck. But when Mal moved his hand away the black eye was gone in a flash and Mike glared at Mal.

* * *

"I have a bad feeling about those two twins guys." Chase said and Bree raised an eyebrow as the three were walking to school, Leo talking to Mike and Mal who were following.

"What do you mean Chasey? Those two are comedy goal when they fight like that." Adam said and Bree let out a chuckle. "Adam is right on that one."

"No, I'm saying they have a secret, am I the only one weirded out that Mal's black eye was magically healed, it's supposed to take a while for a black eye to heal. And the marker drawn on Mike was permanent, and it came off in a snap. And Mike gasped weirdly out of nowhere and his hair slicked back and he gained more strength and threw Mal like Adam would throw me." Chase pointed out and Bree sighed.

"I hate it when your right sometimes, what's the plan Brainiac?" Chase let out a silent hum and looked at the twins who were talking to Leo like normal.

"Try to gain their trust, and then we'll see where it goes there."

* * *

"So you two are twins huh?" Leo asked curiously and Mal rolled his eyes while Mike nodded. "Yup, we didn't know since we were separated from each other at birth but a few months ago we learned the news and met up with each other person to person." Mike answered back as Mal scoffed a bit.

"I'm also going to guess Mal doesn't like anyone." Mal nodded and Mike hit him on the shoulder. "MAL! Be nice, you were to the others. As well as I'd like to mention, you'd been a complete jerk lately since we got here, what the heck?" Mal glared at Mal and growled and Mike glared back and crossed his arms.

"We'll have a brotherly moment when we get to school. Now, onto other questions." Mike's eyes hid panic, Mal would rather die than have a brotherly moment with Mike, especially alone with him, something was up.

"Well, how about the deal with living with your cousin? What happened to your parents?" Leo asked and Mal quickly answered, "Never knew our Dad, Mom died long time ago, and we had no other relatives but our cousin." Mike nodded as well in response. "Any ladies you two got?" Mike grinned and nodded and Mal rolled his eyes.

"My brother has a girl that loves him so much, I think they do IT more times before they marry." Mike blushed madly and pushed Mal a bit and Leo let out a laugh. "If you don't Mal, I think you'd have a chance with a girl named Sora Skies**(1)**. She's like a girl version of you with brownish red eyes and brown hair with faint red highlights. She pranks mostly all the geeks, populars and jocks. Including my siblings and myself." Mal hummed to himself in wonder.

"She may have potential." Mike paled and gulped. "I think you may have screwed us all." Mike whispered into Leo's ear in fear as Mal laughed.

* * *

"Looks it's the trouble makers! And it looks like those exchange students are friends with them." Principal Perry said as she glared at them and Mal raised an eyebrow and stepped forward.

"What are you? Some demon leprechaun and a troll's son?" Mal asked in confusion and Perry growled.

"One, I'm a GIRL! Two, don't talk to me like you run this school Emo boy! And three, you just bought yourself detention!" Mal growled and stepped forward again but Mike pulled Mal back fast.

"Mal, didn't you say you wanted a moment with me?" Mal growled and nodded and walked off with Mike.

* * *

"So, what's up with you Mal?" Mike asked as they got as far away as possible from the four they live with while staying inside the school.

"It's about EMal… one, we need a better name for him **(A/N: I'm taking suggestions here.) **and two, he's been trying to get out and take control of me lately, saying some mumbo jumbo about some fate and destiny shit." Mal muttered and Mike's eyes widen.

"I know I know, but as long as we get Edward to like us, he'll give us chakra to beat off EMal and Ekim, Ekim's been doing the same but talking about Lucifer**(2)**." Mal's eyes widen in surprise.

"Haven't heard that name in a very long time. Max and you trapped him in your childhood memories at the orphanage for until Max was erased and then he disappeared and we haven't heard from the two in a while." The two heard a mental yawn and groaned._** 'I hate it when my jailors wake me up like this… and like the two times to redevelop skin to remove permanent ink and to heal a black eye…' **_Mike and Mal laughed nervously and a bell rang and they sighed.

"See ya later Mal."

"Same to you Mikey."

* * *

**Shinx: Not much action but a mini fight. Questions for the day…**

**How and why did Mike switch like that with Vito?**

**Why are EMal and Ekim trying to escape?**

**Did Mike and Zoey actually do IT? *Fake question of course***

**Where did Max go in Mike's mind?**

**Will Sora and Mal actually be friends or more?**

**Chase: Okay, taking persona names for Mike, time for something special in the mind. So, two boys and two girls names please.**

**Naruto: Next Time! . . . Um…. We'll take suggestions for another chapter, Shinx is having writers block.**

**Cody: Question, should the PI cast be mentioned next chapter and should some of the TD cast members make mini appearances? Also, here's the omake.**

* * *

_**Omake: De Plane!**_

"Oh my gosh…. Stop speaking French Mal!" Mike practically screamed at his brother and Mal let out a laugh.

"Est-ce que si je pouvais Mike, mais je ne me sens pas comme ça. **(Would if I could Mike, but I don't feel like it.)**" Diamond slapped Mal upside the head and Mal growled and rubbed his head as people looked at the three sitting on the plane like they were crazy. Mike grinned a bit and gained an idea.

"Mal, que chupar y me gustaría que no me habías burlan y Zoey en absoluto. **(Mal, you suck and I wish you'd not tease me and Zoey at all.)" **Mal let out a laugh soon after and grinned back at Mike.

"I understand Spanish remember? That's how I knew Ale-Dead Donkey's last name." Mike groaned and slumped in his seat and Diamond growled and had fire in her eyes and Mal gulped as she gave the famous Smith/Aozora death glare.

"Malevolent James Uzumaki-Namikaze-Hyuuga-Smith! If you use your jutsu EVER in front of people or tick me off with it," She paused for a second and Mal and Mike were shivering in fear as her glare was turning deadly and said in a very sweet voice, "I'll rip out your spine and force feed it to you in tiny bits and rip out your brains and cook them for Wolfclaw my Tailed Beast to EAT!" Mal and Mike nodded fast and fainted from fear and Diamond laughed soon after.

* * *

**Shinx: Don't be mad if the translations are wrong, I give credit to Google Translate to translate that.**

**Sasuke: Okay, that 1 and 2 mean something important. The one, Sora Skies, is from one of Shinx's story. First person who gets it right gets to be shouted out and Shinx will give any spoiler to that person of which they choose. 2 is Lucifer from **_**A Virtual Mess **_**and from **_**Total Drama Return. **_**Max is there as well probably.**

**Mike: Review or PM!**


	3. YOU'RE WHAT!

**Shinx: Here's another chapter for **_**Bionic and Ninja!**_

**Mal: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama, Naruto/Naruto Shippuden or Lab Rats except Edward, Diamond and her personalities**

**Naruto: *cough* We're taking suggestions for chapters here! Need some! *cough***

**Chase: As well as we're asking if some TD and PI camoes should happen? Also, were calling EMal a new name… Sam! Yeah, no one gave names so Sam is EMal unless someone wants to give a better name.**

**Mike: Well, thanks **_**Totaldramafan102 **_**with helping to come up with this chapter and for some villain names too! You still got that special spoiler that I'll give you any time! And, now, enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: YOU'RE WHAT?!**_

In the middle of the night, downstairs in the basement of the house, the three bionic trio were sound asleep in their capsules for the night. Thunder crackled in the sky and flashed out a bit in the sky and next thing seen was a dark figure in the room. It looked around with a slight evil smirk on its face and paced around a bit until it found a machine under some cloth.

The figure withheld a chuckle so it wouldn't wake the kids in the three capsules and it opened the panel and ripped out all the wires altogether and resisted a chuckle again. Its purple eyes could be seen and they held an evil glint in them. Its hair was slicked back a bit and some of the hair acted as bangs and covered the purple eyes a bit but not enough to block its vision.

It smirked and stuffed the wires in there not intact and shut the panel and made sure it had looked like it wasn't tampered with. It grinned and disappeared out of the room as the thunder and lightning flashed in the sky again, making it look like no one was in the room.

* * *

"Ah! Sweet days off!" Mal and Mike cheered as they awoke to a Saturday morning, no school until Monday! Mike grinned and pulled out his scrolls and walked out the room as Mal put away his sword and followed Mike out into the living room, which no one was present which made the two smirk and sit on the couch.

"So, what seal are you making today Mikey?" Mal asked curiously as he looked over Mike's shoulder and the Fuinjutsu user rolled his eyes and pushed Mal away. "It's a high classified storage seal which requires a lot of patience and concentration but your being annoying. Why don't you do something else other than bother me, mess with me, prank me, hurt me, or annoy me?" Mal raised an eyebrow but shrugged.

"Okay Mikey." Mal said and walked away as Mike sighed in relief and pulled out his ink brush and was about to start his seal but Chase walked in and noticed Mike.

"Hey Mike, what are you doing?" Chase asked and sat next to Mike and looked curiously at the scroll and ink. "Oh, a bit of a tradition at my old school. Have you heard of Fuinjutsu?" Chase searched it up on his computer like mind and got no results, which he raised an eyebrow. "No, but I would like to know what it is." Mike grinned a bit and picked up the brush and dunk it into ink and looked at the blank scroll, sighed, and placed it down which he started to draw a seal. Chase looked at it closely and was scanning the kanji but it didn't make sense.

"This is Fuinjutsu, the sealing." Mike grinned cockily, a trait that only Manitoba had and gasped and dropped the scroll. "Crickey! How did Mike bring me out mate?" Manitoba yelled out in shock as he felt his fedora wasn't on his head and he gasped and Mike rubbed his head.

"Ow…. Wait, why are you looking at me like that?" Mike asked as Chase looked at him like he was a science experiment** (1)** and gave a smile.

"You have Multiple Personality Disorder don't ya?" Mike's eyes widen in shock soon after.

* * *

"I'd like to show off my newest invention, the Energy Generator." Donald said as he took off the cloth off the machine and the machine the figure messed with last night was shown in its glory. "Me and Donny worked on it a few days ago and we tested it out the day before our new guests came. We finally decided that you are now worthy to see it." Douglas said and Adam huffed.

"So, what does it do?" Leo asked as he looked at it and Donald hummed. "It makes energy power up things and runs on nothing but a simple switch that generates power. As well it makes special practice easier to train with some energy dummies. Allow me to show it." Donald said and pulled a switch and the power in the whole house went out completely.

* * *

_**Before the power outage, with Mike and Chase**_

"H-How…?" Mike asked in shock as Chase asked him the question. "You switched between two other personas before and I happened to figure it out. But don't worry, I'd keep this a secret. Because you and I are the same, I possess a persona named Spike, he's like the more of a fighter flyer attack animal but doesn't fly and has a lot of anger." Chase said and Mike gave a small smile.

"Thanks." Soon enough, the power went out completely and Chase's eyes widen and Mike's eyes widened as well.

"I-I think I need to check on the circuits, be right back, stay here." Chase said and walked off and Mike's eyes twitched and he picked up his scroll and ink and a little energy flame appeared on Mike's finger and he walked out the room as well.

* * *

_**Before the power outage, with Mal**_

Mal was bored in his room, polishing his sword as Eddy appeared on the screen and Mal quickly hid his sword.

"Hey its little boy blue! How's it going little boy emo?" Eddy asked and Mal shot a glare and resisted to grab his sword. "Aww, little emo is not having fun. Let's play dodgeball!" Mal's eyes widen as a bunch of dodge balls were about to shoot at him but he growled and snapped, his sword piercing through Eddy's screen and the dodge balls went away and Mal stood up and plucked the sword from the now broken screen and the power soon went off altogether and Mal groaned.

Mike opened the door to his room to see glass on the floor and Mal polishing off some oil with a lit energy candle in the room and Mike sighed and put away the ink and scroll and looked at Mal with a sigh.

"Hey, he was about to attack me so I fought back and threw my sword at his screen, no harm done." Mal said with a shrug and continued to clean off the oil. "Dia's going to be very angry if they find out our secret Mal, now let's go stealth mode and figure out why the house has power outage." Mal grinned and put his sword in his sheath and stood up while Mike sighed and put on his cloak and Mal put on his bandana.

* * *

"Um Big D, what's going on with the machine?" Leo asked as the energy was forming a monster with horns, sharp teeth and claws. "I think the machine is malfunctioning." Douglas took the words right out of Donald's mouth and he nodded soon after as four energy monsters appeared and roared and the machine turned off but the power wasn't restored.

"Woah!" Bree shouted as one of the monsters tried to slice at her but she used her super speed to get away fast and Adam tried to punch another monster but his hand flew through and missed the monster but it grabbed his arm and flung him into Bree.

"Where's Chase?!" Donald shouted and Leo pointed upstairs and he groaned in frustration.

* * *

"Oh come on! Why won't you open?!" Chase hissed out as he hit on Eddy's screen and tried to open the elevator door to the basement but it wouldn't budge at all. Mike and Mal watched on as they had chakra on their eyes, allowing them to see while Chase changed his vision to be nocturnal so he can see in the dark.

'_There's an elevator to someplace below the house?' _Mike thought and Mal rolled his eyes and nodded, their mental connection letting them think to each other. _'Of course, that's where they go to all the time and ditch us up here! That's why it was so empty in the living room this morning!' _Mal thought back and pulled out his scythe and walked deathly silent towards Chase who wasn't paying attention at the time and tried to open the door.

"Don't move or look back or else I'll slice off your neck." Mal whispered and mixed his voice up so he couldn't be recognized as he pushed his sword's blade against Chase's neck and the bionic's eyes widened and let out a growl. Mike resisted to yell at Mal and stayed silent and charged up energy to be as a light source and made his energy into a sort of mask so his identity couldn't be seen.

"Tell me all you know about this elevator or else I'll have my accomplice power up the elevator and we'll figure it out ourselves." Mal whispered and Chase resisted to glare and grabbed Mal's arm and threw him back into a wall while Mike's eyes widened and he ducked under a punch and grabbed Chase's knee that was about to go into his stomach and kicked Chase's other knee and the bionic was about to fall but he caught himself and flipped up and tried to punch at Mike but the ninja blocked every attack and Mal swept at Chase's legs but the bionic flipped over him and pushed Mal into Mike but the gravity user used his gravity ability and wind blew Chase into the elevator wall fast. Mike made sure Mal had an energy mask as well as Chase and the two all panted.

"I'd say that was a nice fight." Mal mumbled and picked up his sword and put the blade on Chase's neck again and glared. "Now tell me why it's so important to get into the elevator." Chase gulped a bit and shot a force field out of his hand and it hit Mal which the ninja jumped back and Chase was released and he was about to pick up Mal's sword but Mike got to it first and growled.

"STOP IT!" Mike shouted in his own voice and Mal picked himself up and Chase's eyes widened soon after. "Mike? Mal? H-How?" Chase asked and Mal took his sword from Mike and sheathed it soon after and glared at Chase. "You have explaining to do too Mister Force Field Martial Arts Guy." Mal said with a growl and Chase laughed nervously.

"Okay, okay, okay, I'll tell you if you help me with a problem in my basement that deals with energy." Mike gave a grin and used his energy to power up the elevator.

"Chase, energy is my specialty."

* * *

"Gah!" Adam shouted as he crashed into another wall and the energy monster hissed at him but the elevator opened and the three ran into the room to see four energy monsters attacking the four present in the room.

"**Energy Style: Absorbing Flame!" **Mike shouted and the four energy monsters disappeared into yellow energy and Mike grunted and shot the energy up into the roof and it traveled around and the house soon gained power and Mike smirked and high fived Mal.

"What did you do?" Donald asked curiously. "Well, I manipulated the energy in the energy monster to come to me and I got it and I shot it back into the circuits and soon gained power to the house." Mike explained easily and looked at Chase.

"So about your force fields." Mike said and Chase's eyes twitched. "So about your gravity and energy powers." Chase shot back and Mike sighed.

"We're ninjas/ I'm bionic with Adam and Bree." Everyone's eyes widen at the same time in total shock.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!"

* * *

**Shinx: *grins* Okay question time!**

**Why did Mike switch to Manitoba?**

**Who was that thing in the beginning and why did it sabotage Donald's invention?**

**Chase: Okay we need some ideas for the next chapter.**

**Diamond: The 1 in the chapters shows Chase acting like a certain TD contestant... can you guess who? That person will get a shout out and a chance for any spoiler.**

**Naruto: *smirks* Also, should one of the bionics have chakra in them so Mike and Mal can train them?**

**Mal: Should there be an omake of detention from the last chapter?**

**Mike: Review or PM folks!**


	4. YOU POSTED WHAT?

**Shinx: Hehehe, BAN updated with the newest chapter. This time, I'm basing it off **_**You Posted What?! **_**But this time, Mal, Mike and Diamond are sucked up in this mess. Let's see what happens... Leo, say the disclaimer!**

**Leo: I'm busy trying to call off this weird dragon thing! *Edward was trying to eat him***

**Edward: *growls in rage* DON'T CALL ME WEIRD!**

**Shinx: *sweat drops* Mikey, do it for us.**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Lab Rats, Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, or Total Drama except Edward, Diamond and her personalities**

**Leo: HELP ME!**

**Shinx: *ignores Leo a bit* Okay I'm bringing back a little bit of Point Of View AKA POV for people who don't know about it. *tries to help Leo soon after***

**Chase and Naruto: *chuckle as Leo was eaten by Edward* Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: YOU POSTED WHAT?! Part 1**_

Mal was just humming to himself while polishing his sword while Adam, Bree and Chase were arguing about something but then something happened to the power, and chaos happened soon after.

Government agents busted into the house and threw smoke grenades and such and forced everyone to the ground, but when they tried to touch him, keyword TRIED, he growled and kicked one into another but three men overpowered him and threw him to the ground as well.

This was just not his day…

* * *

**_Earlier that day, Mike's POV_**

Okay so having a mission with three bionic superhuman may seem fun right? Not when you feel like someone's watching you. I turn around to look at the bushes but nothing was there and I sighed a bit.

"Hey Mike, what's wrong buddy?" Adam asked as we were waiting for Bree, sealed up the leaking pipe already from the teamwork of Adam and Chase. "I just feel like we're being watched guys." I move a bit and look into the bushes again, nothing. "Maybe it's just your mind playing tricks on you, I scanned this place remember?" Chase responded and I nodded as Bree came back, and she seemed to have run through poison ivy.

* * *

**_Still Mike's POV_**

Today's the day Mal wants to skip school, and I want him to get away with it for the last prank he pulled on me with the flaming stick again. Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo and I walk into school for the crowd to look at Adam, Bree and Chase weird and some gave me crazy glances while looking at their own electronic devices.

"They seem, afraid of you guys and me a bit." I mumble to them and they nodded in response. "Hey Principal Perry, what's going on?" Chase asked and Perry rolled her eyes a bit.

"Oh you know the usual, and a video of you guys using bionics on camera just went viral!" She yelled and showed us the video and my eyes widen when I was looking at the bush, I was staring straight at the camera and I didn't see anyone! "Oh my…" I mumble and before they could ask me anything, I ran straight out of school and I didn't know where I was going, just I want to be left alone for a bit.

* * *

_**Back to the house, no POV**_

"Ugh why didn't Mike tell us about the camera?!" Bree shouted as they were forced to pack while Mal sat on the couch still polishing his sword. "That doesn't sound like Mike at all, he's the more detectable one, something must have been off for him not to see it Bree, don't blame him." Chase raised an eyebrow at Mal.

"Why are you siding with your little brother?" Mal shook his head a bit. "No, Mike is the eldest of me and him. And I've known him for a very long time, I know when he detects something and he must have not been able to see it." Mal said and Chase rolled his eyes a bit and packed a bit more before the government came in soon after and we arrive to their now predicament situation.

"Looks like we got them." Graham said and Mal glared as they were allowed to stand up. "You jerk ass! I was about done polishing my sword!" Mal cussed out and picked up his now randomly dusty sword as Tasha and Donald were dragged upstairs.

* * *

_**To Mike in an alley, his POV **_**(A/N: Bold is for Edward, italics is for Mike, underlined is for Mal, this is now the way to tell the difference in thoughts while the personalities are just like Mike's but the evil personalities are like Mal's)**

"UGH!" I shout loud into the alley, tossing an energy ball right into some trash cans which makes them blow up. What's wrong with me?! First I felt something watching me and then there actually was someone recording their bionics and I failed them by not seeing the camera or the person!

'_**Heh, puny mortals aren't good for everything as they seem to be.' **_Edward thought out and my eyes widened a bit when I didn't hear Mal's snarky comment to the beast¸ something's wrong.

'_Edward, let's be reasonable, tell me what's happening to my brother and the Davenport-Dooley's.' _I thought back to Edward and a faint thought could be heard and I close my eyes and focus.

'_MIKE! Some punk idiot just made me drop my sword and is trying to take Adam, Bree and Chase away! Douglas and Leo escaped and they're going to get Dia! Save her before they get her!" _ My eyes widen in panic and I took off into a sprint and used some of my personalities abilities like Cameron taught me and I made it to the collage as the final bell rang and I pulled Dia into an alley as the government arrived and her eyes widened.

"Government after us! Got Adam, Bree and Chase! Need to help Leo and Douglas while saving everyone else!" I shout quickly and her eyes widened and she sighed.

"This is going to be one of those days isn't it?"

* * *

**Shinx: Hehehe, this is part one of two. **

**Naruto: Next time – YOU POSTED WHAT?! Finale**

**Mike: *gets Leo out of Edward***

**Leo: *pants with fish guts and dragon saliva* Review or PM! *Faints***


	5. YOU POSTED WHAT? Finale

**Shinx: Hehehe, here's the finale!**

**Chase: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama, Lab Rats, Naruto/Naruto Shippuden except Edward, Diamond and her personalities**

**Mike: Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: YOU POSTED WHAT?! Finale**_

**Mike's POV**

"It's gonna be one of those days isn't it?" Dia asked and I nodded and ducked under stuff as government agents were looking around for her and me.

"I think I may know where Leo and Douglas would go." Dia raised an eyebrow as we snuck off into different alleys and such.

"Mission Creek High."

* * *

**Mal's POV**

"Can't I just cut off one of your men's heads so they'll be considered as dying honorably?" I asked in a kind tone never normal for me as I sat next to Chase and Adam was getting scanned by one of those people giggling like some type of school girl.

"For the last time no!" Graham said and I smirked and Adam grinned back at me as I tried to get my sword out of those filthy people's hands and they jerked back with it, keeping it away from me and I pout.

"Can I show a magic trick pretty please with a cherry on top?" I ask in Mike's voice and Graham looks at me like I went insane or something and I grin and charge up something behind my back with a smirk.

"**Rasengan!" **I hit Graham's bullet proof vest and the three bionic teens look at me in awe and in shock but Graham stood up and pointed at me.

"Get the tranquilizers on that freak!" I gave a small pout as darts were heading for me but I closed my eyes and grinned as the darts were stuck in midair. I opened my eyes and pouted at Graham.

"You never heard of me before have you? I'm Mal James Smith, but some like to refer to me as, The Malevolent One." I smirked right at him with an insane glint in my eyes and moved my hand a bit and the darts hit mostly all the people but Graham. But one dart got me in the neck from bouncing off the wall and I blink and groan as I slump forward and everything turned black.

* * *

**Mike's POV**

I sighed and did a random facepalm as I heard what Mal said then his voice cut off because of a dart hitting him in the neck, I'll probably never let him live that down anyways.

"Woah!" I yelped as I ducked under a random energy blast flowing out the school window. I jumped in to only see Douglas and Perry get hit by Krane or some ugly vein popped vessel guy and some chick using molecularkinesis, electric cage and energy blasts to crush Leo. Dia sped in front of me and flipped over and tacked the girl, which I'll call her S-1 because it stands for Soldier One when I overheard the conversation by Krane.

"What are you?" Krane asked and I looked deep into his eyes and formed hand signs.

"I'm Michael Ryan Smith, Dragon Sage of the North, and especially Ninja." I did and my eyes slit up more, my hair spiked up even more and blue shadowing formed around my eyes as my teeth sharpened up with my nails. Krane gave me a hard stare and smirked when Dia hit a wall and my eyes widened and I flipped over the dropped pillar to help Dia while the fire alarm was ringing and Krane and S-1 left.

"DIA!" I shout and she stood up and yelped as she fell forwards. I tried to help her as Douglas and Perry were trying to get Leo but she slapped my hand away.

"Mike, help Leo and get out of Sage Mode." She said coldly and I nodded and walked over to Leo and Perry and I took a deep breath and put my hands under the pillar and lifted as hard as I could and the pillar moved with me, I love Sage Mode when it gives you inhuman and more powerful strength than Adam.

* * *

**Mal's POV**

Ugh, I was more paralyzed but I heard everything that was going to happen while lying on the couch. They're going to separate Adam, Bree and Chase and experiment on them and at any second they'll be shipped away and Leo's in the hospital while Graham won't let them go and a guard was next to me to hit me with more darts when I supposedly wake up. He said that I'll be going with them when they find my cousin and my older brother.

"Ugh…" I groan out and I sit up and block the darts from hitting me, Gravity Style techniques come in handy. I look as Adam snaps and uses a blast wave or something, I don't keep track of their abilities like Mike does. It knocks down everyone though and I try to stand up but fall so Chase runs back and drags me out and my eyes widen and I let out a scream.

"MY SWORD!"

* * *

**Mike's POV**

I'm stuck here, disguised as a doctor, staying by Leo's side like a good friend as Douglas sneaks in and notices me.

"H-Hi doctor, can I have private time with Leo here?" He asks and I roll my eyes and do a hand sign and a puff of smoke covers me and it disperses to show the actual me and Douglas nervously chuckles.

"So that's where you went…" He trailed off and I shrugged. "What'cha planning to do Dougie?" He glared at me and I smirked a bit from using his childhood nickname that Donald told me about.

"The actual doctor says Leo may never be able to use his arm again, so I plan to take him to an abandoned facility of Krane's so I can give his arm bionics which will allow him to use his arm again." I grinned a bit soon after.

"Count me in." Douglas nodded to me and I gladly was going to help him this time, this actually seemed like a good deed.

* * *

**Diamond's POV**

Darn walls, make my back hurt, god I want to blow up that building now, wait, forget that. I notice Perry beating up some covered person with some item that I couldn't see and I grinned and turned into a doctor when I noticed it was Adam and Chase under there. I walked over there and Perry tried to use her charm but I hid a grin.

"I'm sorry Miss, but I need to check out this patient here." She hid her wide eyes and walked off as I grabbed the cart but a foot kicked me and I pulled off the covers a bit and I laughed at their shocked faces and turned normal and poked Chase in his nose while trying to hide the fact I did that while covering them up when the people came and I turned back into a doctor.

"You seriously need to tell me how to do that! Are you some type of magician?" Adam whispered and I shook my head. "I'm a ninja Adam, and Mikey told me some info about Leo."

* * *

**Mike's POV**

After Leo tested out his fireball throw a bit with super strength hand Krane and S-1 came in and I had charged energy behind my back a bit.

"Hey enemies! How's it going?" S-1 shot an energy shot at me and I glared and absorbed the energy and Krane shot a glare at my face and I smirked back but my eyes widened as Douglas and Leo were hit back and I took a battle stance and gained Sage Mode again but Krane shot a fireball at me and I was launched back as well and I yelped when I hit the metal fence in the lab with my back.

"Leave them alone!" I grinned a dragon slaying grin and Mal smirked and summoned his katana and tried to hit S-1 but she ducked and flung Mal right into me but I absorbed her energy attack again and Mal absorbed Krane's pyrokinesis attack.

"Okay let's see if this will be right, seven against one!" Donald said and I glanced at Leo as most of us took a battle stance except Douglas who was like a ghost in this battle.

"Make that eight!" Leo said as S-1 took out Adam, Bree, Chase, Donald and Dia with a single blow while I jumped on Krane's back with Mal and we charged up a water fire combo but it hissed out of existence and into a misty fog around Krane and he flung us off as Leo was aiming for S-1 but got Krane in the head with the attack and Bree finished S-1, and I heard a bit about S-1 liking Chase, but I'll leave that a secret.

The government people got there as Donald explained the whole situation and I growled as Krane got up and shot an attack but Bree super speeded and got Graham, I think that's his name from what Mal told me, out of the way while Leo and I shot energy and a fire blast with Mal at his head and Krane fell down and I think knocked himself unconscious again.

* * *

**No POV**

So after another explanation and proving the Lab Rats innocence we see them on television announcing themselves to the world as peaceful people, but then Adam and Chase fought on the national television while Bree summed it up.

"I sometimes feel like there's something wrong." Mal said and Mike looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Krane and S-1 are locked up and such... Adam, Bree and Chase aren't getting taken away and such, and our ninja secret is not exposed to the whole world. What else is wrong?" Mike shot back and Mal hummed a bit.

"Krane could have made some bionic soldier army and just unleashed it from his prison." Mal said and Mike shrugged and worked on a seal in their room.

"One problem a day Mal, you know that." Mal nodded in response and went back to polishing his dusty sword.

* * *

**Shinx: Heh that was a fun ending to the story.**

**Naruto: Next Time – Spike Fright!**

**Mike and Chase: Review or PM**


	6. Spike Fright

**Shinx: Okay here's the next chapter of BAN. I'd like to mention a note here... Leo, the note please!**

**Leo: *coughs a bit* The note says that the title of the chapter is the same as a future episode of Lab Rats. But we don't know if the whole chapter plot is the same as the actual episode since it hasn't been released. So don't get angry or sue!**

**Naruto: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama, Lab Rats, Naruto/Naruto Shippuden except the plot, Edward, Diamond and her personalities**

**Mike: Enjoy!**

* * *

_Deep at night, a single person stayed in the middle of the room with a grin on its face. Two of three bionics in their capsules. The person, the third bionic, was growling and snarling at the figure in the room and jumped right at him._

_The two bionics looked like they were in a deep sleep trance, not hearing the sound at all. The two fought on the floor until the third bionic's eyes widened as a weird charge hit him and everything turned red._

* * *

Chase let out a scream and ran out the capsule and took deep breaths and glanced at the time, 11:40 AM, he never slept in this late. His family was nowhere to be seen, probably upstairs or something.

It's been the fifth nightmare about someone hitting him with a beam, and he was stuck being Spike and hurting his family completely. And it keeps repeating all over, waking up to someone in the lab, turning into Spike and seeing what he's doing, fighting the guy and getting hit with the beam and his vision would be covered with blood before he's forced to be awake.

He's been really lucky that his family has not seen him like this or even knows that he can speak with Spike in his mind by telepathic thoughts. Another thought, he hasn't heard Spike threatening him to let him out. Maybe it wasn't a dream, but a warning?

"You're sleeping in late again? You keep missing fuinjutsu training." Mike said as he walked in holding a scroll. Chase chuckled nervously.

"Hehehe, I've been staying up lately since school ended." Chase said and Mike shrugged a bit.

"School hasn't ended!" Chase cursed under his breath soon after and Mike raised an eyebrow and was about to ask him something….until he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Kaze! What do you need?" Mike complained when he appeared in an area of flames. Flames and molten lava blasted up but it didn't hurt Mike one bit when he activated Dragon Sage mode. In front of him was a black dragon with green spikes on its back with blue eyes.

"Sorry to take you away from there Michael, but the Elder of Dragons has summoned you." Mike blinked and sighed and followed the dragon named Kaze. They entered a temple of which a girl dragon with grey scales and white eyes while the boy had white scales and grey eyes.

"Hey Ma and Pa! Glad to see you two again!" Mike quickly said and followed Kaze as they continued their trip to a giant dragon. This dragon had dark scales and eyes of pure gold.

"Uzumaki-san…. Great to see the Dragon Sage of the North once again. I've predicted your future." Mike's eyes widened completely and was taken aback by surprise.

"Your future…. It holds happiness, but a great destruction happens with one of your apprentices you and Mal both train together, be careful of who you pick, because it may lead to your demise." The Elder said and laid back down on the nest area. Mike blinked and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"I'm going to have to do something about you Chase!" Mike yelled and stopped Chase from leaving the Lab, has come back and now is dealing with Chase.

"It's nothing Mike, just a nightmare!" Chase growled back and Mike glared right at him.

"Just a nightmare? It should have gone away!" Chase paled as he read a few words that displayed in his vision.

**Commando App: Engaged**

* * *

"MAL!" Mike shouted as Chase's eyes darkened and he started to attack him completely. He flipped around him and pulled his hand behind his back and started to pull and Mike let out a scream.

"Woah Chase!" Diamond yelled and pulled Chase no, Spike off of Mike. Spike let out a growl and kicked Diamond away and Mal came down with Leo, Adam and Bree.

"Spike's back!" Leo shouted automatically and shot a flame blast at Spike but the commando backed up and put up a force field fast.

"Since when did Spike have access to Chase's bionics?!" Bree shouted and super sped behind Spike and pushed him back into Adam who started to hold him in place.

"Me and him were arguing and he snapped at me!" Mike shouted and Mal growled and pulled out his katana. "Let me at this freak-!"

"MAL! No weapons, he's still Chase within!" Diamond shouted and Mal growled and sheathed his sword before Spike got out of Adam's grip and Mal slammed him onto the wall with Gravity style.

"Ugh! Spike's not speaking like his usual self, what's wrong?" Adam asked and Diamond growled a bit.

"Someone casted an genjutsu against him." Diamond said and Mal raised an eyebrow.

"We don't know how to put illusions on others and your personalities don't know either Dia, so who did?" Mal asked in confusion and Mike raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm… I might be able to release it, but then something may go wrong." Mike's eyes twitched.

"Try it Dia, for them." Diamond nodded and did hand signs and Chase's eyes glowed a dim golden and they turned a darker shade, a little bit lighter.

"Damn punks! I was in paradise! What the hell?! Get me the fuck off this wall!" Spike yelled out and Mike whistled.

"Someone has some language." Spike growled and glared and his eyes turned a normal hazel soon after.

"Ugh, what happened?" Chase asked and Diamond shrugged.

"Spike come out, we save him from an illusion, end of story." Diamond simply put it and Chase nodded slowly.

"Okay…"

* * *

**Shinx: Hehehe, not the best chapter I say for myself. The next chapter may be more exciting though.**

**Naruto: Next time! **_**Nine Lives! Chakra mishap!**_

**Mike: Review or PM!**


End file.
